darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Citadel handbook (basic)
The Citadel handbook (basic) is received from Avalani in the Clan Citadel. It explains the basics of the citadels. The Citadel handbook (advanced) explains the citadels in greater detail. You can receive this handbook by asking Avalani what there is to do on the citadel, or by right-clicking her and selecting "Get-handbook". Transcript Overview Citadels are home to their clans. Like most homes, they need the occasional bit of maintenance work, and can be improved upon. If left unused a citadel will dilapidate and become less useful. Therefore, it's important for you to visit your citadel at least once a week and, ideally, work in the citadel's skilling plots (see skilling section) to produce resources that can be used by your clan's seniors to maintain the citadel and pay for upgrades. As your clan works on your citadel it will expand in size, grandeur and features. The clan citadel gives clanmates a place to hang out and a place to meet in secret, as well as giving access to the clan's battlefield; a dynamic and versatile area that lets your clan set up battles, games and events. Skilling Contents #Resources #Tiers #Minions #Goals #Skilling Resources To upgrade and maintain your clan's citadel you need a steady influx of resources. Resources can be collected in the citadel's skilling plots by full members of the clan (clanmates who joined in the first week of its creation or who have been in the clan for at least a week). Tiers As your citadel grows your clan's seniors will be able to build new plots that produce more resources. Tier 1: Woodcutting plot (timber) Tier 2: Mining plot (stone) Tier 3: Furnace (bars) and kiln (charcoal). Your mine will also produce ore. Tier 4: Your mine will produce precious ore which your furnace can turn into precious bars. Tier 5: Loom (cloth) and Obelisk (minions*) Tier 6: Rations Minions Minions can be used by your clan's seniors in the place of other resources. You'll need three minions to substitute a bar or a precious bar, or one minion for every other type of resource. Each week you'll be limited in how many minions you can produce. Goals Clan seniors can set goals in each resource to help indicate the amount of resources they need that week and to help direct your efforts. They can also set a goal to be a primary goal, which is used to indicate the resource that the clan is most in need of. Skilling Any work on these skilling plots will produce resources. However, if you have experience in a particular skill you will be more efficient and earn resource quicker. Skilling with other clanmates on the same plot will earn resources quicker. You're capped on the amount of resource you can produce each week. However, if you do your part and work for long enough on the plots you will be rewarded with a clan ring. This ring can be collected from the quartermaster in the citadel's keep, who can provide more information. Battlefield Contents #Overview #The Editor #Starting a battle #Rules #Special Elements #Battlefield Capes Overview The battlefield is a place where your clan may organise its own battles, games and events. It can be accessed by speaking to the Battlemaster in your citadel. Clan members with a sufficiently high rank may edit the battlefield, using its map editor, and may save the layouts they design. Your clan's seniors can set the rank at which players may edit the battlefield. Other clan members may then start battles on the saved layouts, choosing from a wide variety of rules for their battle. Similarly, your clan's seniors can set the rank at which players may initiate a battle. Any player who has been permitted onto your island may enter the battlefield once a battle has been initiated, although the maximum number of players in a battlefield will depend on your clan's tier. Anyone who dies in a battle will respawn inside the battlefield, keeping their items; the battlefield is always a safe area. At the end of a battle, players will be ejected from the battlefield and returned to your clan's island. The Editor To edit your clan's battlefield, speak to the Battlemaster. If your are of the required rank, you will be taken into the battlefield in build mode. Up to 5 players may edit the battlefield together, although this can get a bit confusing! At first your battlefield will be blank. If you've saved any layouts before, the map editor screen will allow you to load them. Use the editor to design a layout by adding and removing elements. Some elements are simple, such as blocks and water. Other have customisable options, such as destroyable barriers and power-ups. The editor lets you choose the options for each element individually; for example you could have several sets of spikes, all dealing different amounts of damage. Don't forget to add team portals. If your layout doesn't have portals, you can't control where players will spawn during the battle, and no-one will be able to quit except by logging out. You can place a maximum of 200 elements. An indicator on the map editor screen shows how many more you can place. When you're finished , save your changes. At tier 1, a clan may save 2 layouts, increasing to four layouts at tier 7. Starting a battle TO initiate a battle speak to the Battlemaster. At this point, you'll be taken to your clan's battlefield. If there's already a battle in progress, or if someone else is already initiating one , you will generally join that battle instead of making another one. You will be presented with a screen full of rules and options, which are explained in the next section. Anyone else who's waiting for the battle to begin will be able to see your choices updated on the screen. You can talk to them via public chat. Make your selections and press the Confirm button. At this point, the game will attempt to load your chosen layout and to construct the arena. This may take a minute or two if the layout is complex. If the data fails to load, you will need to return to your citadel and try again. When the arena is ready, players will be taken to their assigned respawn points. A 45-second timer runs at the start of the battle ; during this countdown, players may fight and interact with the scenery but will receive no points for their actions. Monsters, balls and flags will not spawn until the countdown ends. Rules The available rules: Layout Choose one of your clan's saved layouts to use. Single-way / Multi-way combat Makes the arena single-way or multi-way. Enable PvP Permits PVP combat. Enable teams If this is set to Enforced, payers must choose to be on the Red team or the Blue team. any points they earn will be credited to their team. If this is set to No teams, players all compete individually. Alternatively, it may be set to Optional, in which case players may choose whether or not they are part of a team. Reward for killing players Set how many points players gain by killing other players. Alternatively, players may drop a key that can be used for opening certain barriers. Enable tackling Players carrying a flag or a ball may be tackled if this option is enabled. Day / Night Controls the lighting. Special Elements The map editor allows you to place a wide variety of elements in your battlefield. Some of the more complex elements are listed here: Portals Players entering a battle, or respawning after death, appear at their team's portal. If your layout doesn't include portals, players will be dumped in the middle of the arena, and they'll have no way to leave without logging out. If a team has several portals, only one will be active at any time. At the start of the battle, the active portals will be: - The neutral portal closest to the centre of the arena - The red portal closest the south-west corner - The blue portal closest to the north-east corner Team-members may activate a different portal by clicking on it; this deactivates the one that was previously active. You could design a battle in which the teams may unlock portals increasingly close to the enemy stronghold. Barriers A barrier is a destructible piece of wall. It can be tall or short, depending on whether the designer wishes to block spells or projectiles. The designer may choose which skill is required to destroy each barrier. The rate at which a player can damage a barrier depends on their level in that skill. If it's Strength, a melee weapon with a good Strength bonus will help. If it's Thieving, a lockpick will help. If it's Woodcutting or Mining, players must have a hatchet or pickaxe; the quality of the tool does not help. If the barrier instead requires a key, the player's stats are ignored, and simply having the key is enough. The designer can choose the resilience of the barrier. This sets how much damage must be inflicted upon the barrier before it is destroyed. Obviously this doesn't apply if the barrier is destroyed by a key. Multiple players can collaborate to destroy a barrier more quickly. The highest levels of resilience may take several minutes to destroy, even for a level 99 player, so collaboration is very important. Each barrier may be aligned to the red or blue team, or may be neutral. Members of the red and blue teams can destroy a barrier matching their team's colour in one click with no stat or item requirements. Monsters These are aggressive monsters that fight with a specified combat style. The designer may choose their combat level, the rate at which they respawn and the reward for killing them. Players do not gain combat experience for damaging a monster, although spell-casting will still give a little experience for consumption of runes. Red monsters will not fight players on the red team; blue monsters will not fight players on the blue team. Monsters will not spawn if there are already 6 monsters for every player present in the battlefield. Flags and Goals Players are rewarded for carrying a flag to a goal. Flags and goals may be red, blue or neutral. A member of the red team, for example, would score by capturing the BLUE flag and bringing it home to the RED goal. Players may not score by bringing their own team's flag, or by delivering a flag to the enemy goal. A player carrying a flag may be tackled, if that option is enabled at the start of the battle. The tackle with succeed or fail with a probability dependent on the relative Agility levels of the players concerned. One of the settings on a flag spawn can forbid members of the flag's own team from carrying it (although this does not apply if the flag is neutral). If that option is enabled for a flag, a successful tackle will result in the flag falling to the floor. Flags do not spawn if there is already one flag or ball for every player present in the battlefield. Balls and Goals Players are rewarded for carrying a ball to a goal, or kicking the ball onto a goal. Goals may be red, blue or neutral. It is expected that a member of the red team would score by taking the ball to the BLUE goal. Players may not score at their own team's goal. A player carrying a ball may be tackled; see the section on flags for details. Balls do not spawn if there is already one flag or ball for every player present in the battlefield. Battlefield Capes A crate near the Battlemaster contains an unlimited supply of battlefield capes. The capes take a neutral colour by default, but may be switched to red or blue. Within the battlefield the capes will always switch themselves to the colour of your team when you equip them. Elsewhere you can control the colour yourself. While you're wearing a battlefield cape, other players wearing a battlefield of the same colour will appear as blue dots on your minimap, and you have a less prominent 'Attack' option. Full Membership Before a clan member is able to contribute to weekly clan size or contribute towards collecting resources by working on skill plots, he or she must be a full member of the clan. To become a full member of the clan the clanmate must have either joined within the first week of citadel creation or have been in the clan for at least a week. Category:Clan Citadels Category:Texts and tomes